CharaNari Special: Amulet Baby!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: The charas sense an X Egg and Pepe is excited! Now, she can finally transform with Amu! But Amu isn't keen on transforming so that means that Pepe just has to force her to! Wonder what will the outcome be? Last CharaNari Special!
1. She's!

**Suteneko: This is Amulet Baby! **

**Pepe: The last Chara Nari Special!**

**Suteneko: Yup!**

**Amu: I wonder what I'll look like?**

**Pepe: We'll find out today!**

**Suteneko: Yup! Now Pepe! Amu! The disclaimer!**

**Pepe & Amu: Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>When Amu returned home, she recieved a phone call from Rima.<p>

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Amu"

"Oh hey Rima, what's up?"

"How come you never told me?"

"Never told you what?"

"About your parents! The disguise! Everything! You know everything about me Amu! How come you never trusted me with your secrets?"

"Kusu Kusu told you?"

"I forced her to. I don't like people keeping secrets from me"

"I'm sorry..."

"An apology isn't good enough Amu."

"Then, what else do you want me to do?"

"Tell everyone the truth"

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone, the entire Shugo Chara cast was gathered in the Royal Garden. They had just heard Amu's entire life story and couldn't help but look at her in sympathy but Amu noticed this and glared at them in return.<p>

"Don't fucking pity me. I HATE people who pity me."

Everyone sweatdropped.

_Amu is scary…_

Yaya spoke first, "So Amu-chi, what do you really look like?"

Amu smiled then, "All of you have to close your eyes first."

The group of friends just stared at her, "Close our eyes?"

"Yes! Now close!"

They closed their eyes whilst Amu proceeded to take off her disguise. When she was done, she smiled and said,

"You can open your eyes now!"

When they did, they almost fell out of their chairs. This was Amu?

She had long straight brown hair that ended at waist length and dark forest green eyes. She smiled & spoke in English,

"I'm Kazumi Hatake! Nice to meet you!"

The gang blinked.

_She spoke in English…_

_Perfect English…_

_Without an accent…_

_Like it was natural…_

_THIS IS AMU?_

_WE THOUGHT AMU SUCKED AT ENGLISH?_

"HEY! I DON'T SUCK DAMN IT!"

_Shit…we said it out loud…_

Amu/Kazumi pouted, crossed her arms and turned away from her friends, "Well sorry that I had to act the part then."

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Acting the part was to wear a pink wig, wear contacts, act like you sucked at English and have a punk attitude in front of you classmates?"

"Pretty much"

Everyone anime-falled at her simple answer.

_God…this girl…_

"So how come you speak English so well Amu-chan?" Tadase asked

"Because I was born in Miami."

Nagi blinked, "So that's why your dad has a house in Miami! You were born there!"

"Also explains the tan…" Utau mumbled.

Amu smirked, "Jealous Utau? We all know that you would look horrible with a tan."

Utau glared at her, "You asking for a fight?"

Amu, who was about to make her comeback at Utau, was suddenly interrupted by the charas as they yelled out, "X Egg!"

Pepe was excited, "ALRIGHT! THAT MEANS AMU & I CAN FINALLY TRANSFORM NOW!"

Amu's ee twitched, she didn't want to turn into a baby…

"Err…Pepe? I don't-"

"Amu's heart unlock!"

A gasp of surprise and a blinding light later, Amu transformed.

"Amulet Baby!

Once Amu had given her self a look-over, she screamed a loud bloodcurling scream.

_Oh god! This is so humiliating!_

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!<strong>

**Amu: DON'T STOP HERE!**

**Suteneko: Too bad :P**


	2. PEPE!

**Sureneko: This is the last chapter!**

**Yaya: ALREADY?**

**Suteneko: I can't make it anymore longer than this. Now, do the disclaimer!**

**Yaya: Fine...Suteneko-chi does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>Amu looked absolutely adorable! She had her hair tied up in cute little pigtails and was wearing the cutest outfit ever!<p>

Amu was wearing a pink bunny outfit, white tights, blue fingerless gloves and blue slippers. On her blue slippers, there was a yellow ball on each one on the top. On the front of Amu's outfit, there were 3 yellow balls that neatly aligned down the centre of the outfit and on the back of the outfit; there was a bigger yellow ball that acted as the bunny tail. On her head, she wore a head band with 2 white bunny ears but with the left ear is bent. The Humpty Lock was worn around her neck and it was emitting a soft pink glow.

(Picture on profile)

_God! Why am I dressed as a freaking bunny?_

_This is so embarrassing!_

"Amu-chi! You look so cute!" Yaya gushed.

"THIS IS HUMILIATING YAYA! I AM NOT CUTE IN THE LEAST!"

"Actually Amu with your face all red like that, you do look cute."

"SHUT UP IKUTO!"

At that moment, the X Egg came in.

"Muri! Muri!"

The X Egg then stopped & stared at Amu. After several minutes, it did the unthinkable, it started laughing!

Amu was embarrassed to the extreme whilst Pepe was beyond furious.

"How dare you laugh-deschu! Come on Amu-deschu! Let's do this-deschu!"

"EH?"

Suddenly, a flying mobile appeared before her and Amu couldn't help but shout, "Sleepy Mary!"

The X Egg saw this mobile and became sleepy and so did Amu.

"Amu-deschu! Wake up deschu! You have to purify this egg deschu!"

Amu pinched herself on the arm, jolting herself awake.

_Alright! Let's do this!_

She straightened her back and made a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Chara turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

Then the chara nari ended, separating Amu and Pepe. Pepe looked pleased.

"Alright-deschu! I transformed with Amu-deschu! Wasn't our transformation adorable-deschu?"

"PEPE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" was the response.

Amu then chased Pepe, trying to grab her.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME-DESCHU?"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Suddenly Amu felt someone grab her hand from behind, stopping her from running anymore. She turned around to yell at the person but stopped when he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He drew back first and smirked at his girlfriend.

"Now now, Amu-koi. Surely, you could calm down a bit, can't you?" Ikuto asked her, smirking.

"S-shut up baka neko." Amu muttered her face red.

Tadase frowned slightly, so there're dating now huh?

"Oi! Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto turned to look at Kukai, "What?"

"Don't ever hurt Amu! Or the guys and I will kill you!"

The boys nodded and Ikuto smirked, "Whatever you say…"

Then out of the blue, Pepe made an announcement, "Oh yeah! Kairi & Yaya are dating now!"

The two Guardians blushed and their friends laughed. Amu smiled, "Congrats you guys!"

"Thanks…" they managed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Well that's the end!<strong>

**Amu: But wait! There is a poll! If you want a sequel to the series, Chara Nari Specials; please vote!**

**Suteneko: Please do!**

**Amu: And review please!**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


End file.
